The present invention pertains generally to optics and more specifically to lasers.
The present invention is an improvement of the invention disclosed in application Ser. No. 948,375 entitled "High Efficiency Laser Spectrum Conditioner" filed Oct. 4, 1978 by Norman R. Greiner.
In addition to the spectrum conditioning provided by the above referenced copending application, it is oftentimes desirable to time delay a specified frequency or frequencies of the conditioned laser beam by predetermined amounts. For example, it is desirable in certain instances to compress a pulse mode of a sequence of pulses of different frequencies to provide simultaneous peaking. Time compression of pulses, in this manner, may, for example, improve the process of laser fusion. Additionally, adjustment of a given sequence of frequencies contained in a single beam may provide more advantageous stimulation of an optical amplifier.